Tai's meeting
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Tai has to go out of town for a bussiness meeting, trouble is he can't take Agumon, can he find a digisitter? takes place after the digidestined gets jobs but before they have children.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Tai's meeting

Phone Calls

Tai and Agumon were at home, Tai was on the phone and Agumon... Well Agumon was raiding the fridge.  
It had all started a few days ago at work, Tai got a call to go out of town for a meeting, sadly he wasn't allowed to take his partner.  
So here we are with Tai calling the others to find someone to watch Agumon for a few days.

"Hmmm, Now who should I ask first?" Tai ponders. "I know I'll try Matt!" says the man.  
"Hello, Matt speaking." says the rockstar on the phone. " Hey, Matt it's me Tai." says the brown haired digidestined.  
"Oh hi Tai, how's it going?" Matt questions. "Good, I've got to leave town for a couple of days, so I was wondering... could you watch Agumon for me?" Questions the goggleheaded bussinessman.  
"Sorry Tai, I wish I could but I'm pretty booked at the moment." the blonde sighs. "It's okay, I'll try someone else." Tai replies. "Good luck!" The rockstar wishes his friend as he hangs up. "Who was it?" asks Gabumon looking up from his harmonica playing.  
"It was Tai, He's trying to find a digisitter." explains the blonde. "Oh I see..." The horned dog says somewhat dissapointed.

"Hmmm, let's try Joe." the brown haired man says dialing the phone. "Hello, Dr. Joe's office how may I help you?" exclaims a seal as he picks up the phone.  
"Hey Gommamon, Is Joe there?" asks the human. "Hold on a second... Paging Dr. Joe!" Gommamon calls as the glasses wearing doctor comes up. "What is it Gommamon?" Joe questions his partner.  
"Tai's on the phone for you!" The seal says handing the doctor the phone. "Hello, Tai, What's up?" asks the blue haired man. "I have to go out of town for a few days and I was hoping you could watch Agumon while I'm gone." Tai asks hopefully.  
"I'd love to, but There was an accident and a bus wrecked and we're chocked full of patients, sorry." the blue haired man says lightly. "Don't worry, just make sure those patients survive!" Tai says hanging up.  
Meanwhile, Agumon is stuffing his face with food.

Having tried several of his friends, even his own sister, the poor boy gets the same result.  
"Man, I'm running low on friends." Tai says racking his brain for ideas. "Aha! I haven't tried Davis yet!" the young man cries dialing the phone.  
"Hello, Davis's noodle cart, Davis speaking." Calls gogglehead number 2. "Davis, my man, I was wondering if you could digisit Agumon for a day or two." Tai pleads.  
"I would, but I'm having enough trouble with Veemon eating all my noodles... Veemon stop eating our profits!" The younger goggle headed boy screams at his partner.  
" But Davis I'm starving!" complains the blue dragon as the two men hang up.

"'Sigh' Nobody will take the offer." Tai groans. "I still don't see why I have to have a babysitter, Why can't I stay home alone?" Asks the fire dino.  
"Because..." Tai starts as he turns around and sees the mess Agumon made. Tai stares at the mess as there's popcorn on the floor, cotton candy on the furniture, peanuts on the shelves. All in all if Tai didn't know any better he'd say there was a carnival in his living room.  
"That's why, You ate all that in just a few minutes, If I left you alone for a whole day, you'd eat us both out of house and home!" exclaims the digidestined. "Wait a minute... That's it! I know just who to call!" Tai says dialing the phone as he just remembered one last friend he can try...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Tai's meeting

The Digisitter

Brrrring! Brrrrrinnnng! "Coming!" calls a woman wrapped in a towel, obviously just gotten out of the shower.  
As the lady walks towards the phone, we see a plant on the couch sleeping.  
"Hello?" greets the woman as she picks up the receiver. "Yeah, hello Mimi?" Tai begins.  
"Oh Tai! It's been so long since I've heard your voice!" Mimi says delighted to be talking to a friend.  
"Yeah, well I've gotta go outta town for a couple of days, and I was wondering If you could digisit while I'm gone." the boy replies.

"I'd be delighted, I'm sure Palmon would be happy to have some company." Mimi replies eyeing the sleeping plant digimon.  
"Okay, thanks. I'll be over in a few to drop him off!" Tai says relieved he found someone.  
"Okay, see ya then!" Mimi cries happily as she hangs up. "Ugh, What's going on?" Palmon yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"We're going to have some company, Agumon will be staying with us for a few days." Mimi replies.  
"WHAT! Agumon's coming here!?" Palmon gasps. "Yep, who knows, maybe you'll finally get the chance to tell Agumon your feelings." Mimi winks.  
"I-I'd better make some snacks..." Palmon blushes as she heads into the kitchen.

Meanwhile back at Tai's apartment

"Well, it's official then! I've finally found you a digisitter!" Tai says as he collapses on the couch.  
"You mmmmmm did mmmmmmmm?" Agumon questions his snout in a tub of strawberry ice cream.  
"Yeah, Mimi said she'll look after you while I'm away." answers the young man.  
"Tai, you know how I feel about Palmon..." Agumon stops eating as his mind wanders to the beautiful flower digimon.  
"Oh, come on! It's the best we've got, besides, you know how much of a good cook Mimi is." Tai says coaxing his partner.  
"Okay, I'll go." Agumon replies as he continues to stuff his face with ice cream.

Ding dong! "Hello! Welcome to our home!" Mimi greets as Tai and Agumon walk in.  
"I really appreciate this Mimi, I hope it won't be too much trouble." Tai says gratefully.  
"No problem at all!" the cook replies with a smile. "Hey, Agumon I baked you some brownies." Palmon offers holding the plate of brownies.  
"Thanks, These are delishious!" Agumon comments as he devours the chocolate square. "Thanks, I made them myself." smiles the plant.  
"Now be a good boy Agumon." Tai says before taking off. "Bye Tai!" waves the fire lizard.

A few hours later...

"Oh, darn it! I forgot to stock up on ingrediants! You two stay here and be good, while I go buy some groceries." Mimi commands the two digimon.  
"Okay!" Agumon calls. "Gotcha!" answers Palmon. "Palmon, I'm leaving you in charge." Mimi responds as she leaves home.  
"Got it!" cries the plant. "Now what should we do?" Agumon smirks once Mimi's out of sight.  
After a couple hours of watching movies, playing checkers, and playing hide and seek, the duo begin jumping on the bed.  
"Heh heh, this is fun." Agumon pants as they take a break from jumping. Seeing this as the Perfect oppurtunity, Palmon decides to confess her feelings.  
"Agumon, I-" the plant begins when she gets shushed. "Hold that thought." the dino says pushing his finger to her lips as he sniffs the air.  
After a few seconds, the digimon speaks. "Tai's in trouble!" Agumon says before getting off the bed and jumping out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Tai's meeting

Reunited

"Excuse me, I got a call to come here for a meeting." Tai says arriving at the office building.  
"Ah, yes... right this way..." a man says leading the bussiness man onto an elevator while hiding a mischievious grin.  
Once out of the elevator, the man with brown hair leads Tai to a room guarded by a man with blonde hair.  
"Ah, you must be Tai, We're still getting things ready, so in the mean time you'll have to wait in here." The blonde says opening the door.  
"Okay, thanks." Tai replies entering the room, completly unaware that the two men have just locked him in.

"Everything's going all according to plan, if things keep going this way, the boss's plan to slowly get rid of those brats will be fulfilled, and that would be wonderous right Cici?" the brown haired man says to the blonde.  
"Shhh... keep it down, Pippet, you don't want to alert him do you?" Cici says to the brown haired man. "You're right, We'd better tell the boss we've captured him." Pippet whispers.  
As the duo head toward their boss's room, they get stopped by a man with gray hair. "Halt! Who goes there!?" says the gray haired man. "Calm down, it's just us Machi." Pippet responds.  
"Oh, sorry guys, patrolling these hallways is tough work on a d- uhhh, guy." Machi the security guard replies to his coworkers. After some exchange of words, the two men leave Machi to his work as they continue to the boss's room.  
"Master Pieder, the operation was a success." Cici says to a large chair. "Excellent, we'll have our revenge in no time at this rate." says a voice as the chair turns around revealing a man with red hair sitting in the chair.

"Now, all we have to do, is keep him locked up until he dies from nothing to eat or drink, hahahahaha!" Laughs the red haired man known as Pieder.  
Several hours later... "Man... I'm starting to get hungry, what's taking them so long?" Tai ponders as he's still in the waiting room.  
Suddenly, a vending machine catches his eye. "Well, I guess I'll eat a snack." the brown haired business man says inserting a dollar into the machine, only for it to come back out.  
"Huh?" Tai says confused as he inserts his dollar yet again, only for it to come out once again. "Sorry, but you're money isn't good today, today's accepted currency is, Digidollars." says the machine.  
"Oh, great, it's one of Digitamamon's vending machines..." Tai sighs remembering the egg decided to make vending machines whose currency changes every day. Suddenly, Tai has a realization. "Wait... what's one of Digitamamon's vending machines doing in our world?" Tai wonders in confusion.

Meanwhile... "Agumon, I-" Palmon begins when she gets shushed.  
"Hold that thought." Agumon replies pushing a finger to the plant's lips as he sniffs the air.  
"Tai's in trouble!" the dino replies smelling his partner's distress before jumping out the window.  
"I guess I better get Mimi..." Palmon sighs as she heads towards the grocery store.  
"Palmon! What are you doing here!?" Mimi gasps as she finishes putting her groceries in the trunk.

"Agumon ran away." begins Palmon. "What happened?" the woman asks in concern.  
"Well, I was about to tell him how I felt and..." the plant replies, when her partner interupts.  
"And he didn't feel the same, so he ran?" Mimi asks putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"No, I didn't get a chance too, he said Tai was in trouble!" Palmon exclaims. "Get in." the lady orders, as they begin driving after their friend.  
"Man, why did this meeting have to be so far away?" Agumon groans in exaustion when a van pulls up next to him.

"There you are, get in here now!" Mimi demands as the lizard gets in the passenger seat with Palmon.  
"We need to save Tai!" Agumon cries buckling up. "Well, we should at least find the others." Mimi replies as they continue to drive.  
A couple minutes later... "I'm hungry, can we stop for a bite?" complains the orange dino. "Ugh, fine... Three cartons of noodles please." Mimi says pulling up to a noodle cart.  
"Sure thin- oh hey Mimi!" Davis says handing his friends their order. "Tai's in danger!" Agumon says informing the other gogglehead. "Okay, I'll be there, I just got to drop off these noodles, but here take Veemon, I'll catch up later." Davis says as Veemon hops into the backseat.  
After several hours, the whole gang is in Mimi's van with Davis following in his car, as they hurry to rescue Tai.  
"Oh, yeah. Palmon, weren't you about to tell me something?" Agumon remembers as he apoligizes, unaware that he just made Palmon feel akward.  
"Ummm... uhhh... Well I... uh... I love you..." Palmon admits as she turns a bright red. "Really? Cause I love you too!" Agumon says with wide eyes.  
"Awwwwwwwww" everyone coos as the plant and lizard share their first kiss. "Yay! I love car rides!" shouts a red dino nicknamed "pineapple head" jumping out from the very back of the van.  
"Come on boy, How many times have I told you not to sneak into people's trunks? I'm sorry he's a little cra- hey I know you guys." says a young boy with yellow goggles jumping out and holding the red dino's snout.

A/N "Guilmon! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in this story!" cries the author.  
"I smelled peanut butter." says the pineapple head. "But there wasn't even any peanut butter in the va- "sigh" Whatever, just hope Takatomon brought his cards." the author replies shaking his head.  
"I'm NOT a mon!" Takato exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Tai's meeting

The Truth

"Well, I think this is the place." Mimi says stopping the vehicle outside of an office building.  
"Davis! Glad you could make it!" Veemon squeals leaping into his partner's arms as he gets out of the car.  
"Heh, glad to see you too Veemon, did you enjoy the ride with Mimi and the others?" Davis asks his digital buddy.  
"You bet! Agumon and Palmon kissed, and we made a new friend." the blue dragon exclaims motioning to Guilmon and Takato as they exit Mimi's van.  
"Wow... you're gone for a few minutes and you miss everything..." Davis grumbles looking at his feet in disappointment.

"Come on guys, this is no time to be fooling around, we've got to find Tai." Matt says reminding the group why they're here.  
"Oh... I hope Tai's okay..." Kari replies worried for her brother. "Don't worry Kari, we'll find him faster than two shakes of a cat's tail." Gatomon calls as she raises her left paw.  
"I guess we need to talk to that guy to get inside." Sora says pointing to a brown haired man standing infront of the door.  
"Sorry, authorized personnel only..." Pippet replies his hair sweating a little bit nervously. "Um, excuse me, but did someone by the name of Tai Kamiya come into this building?" Cody questions as the man eyes the group of digimon warily.  
"Uh, um yes... Master Pieder called him over for an important meeting." Pippet replies a bit more calmly. "May we please enter? We have reason to believe our friend Tai may be in trouble." Izzy explains in a scientific manner.

"Mmmmm this tea is exquisite." Hawkmon replies sitting on a rug with Yolei. "Thanks, I made it myself." the long purple haired girl blushes as she puts her hand behind her head as the duo take a tea break.  
"You know sir, I happen to be a doctor, and this building doesn't look very stable." Joe adds hoping to bring up the safety violations to their boss. "Hmmm..." Guilmon sighs.  
"What's wrong boy?" Takato asks the red dinosaur worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this Takato..." Guilmon says in concern. "Grrrrrr... Enough! You brats think you're soooo annoying, well I've had it!" Pippet shouts annoyed by the digidestined's antics.  
Pippet's major outburst has caused the team to stare in an act of silence as the only noise being heard is the wind.  
"And **YOU!** Don't think for one second I forgot what you did to me!" Pippet wails pointing an accusing finger at T.K..

"Uhhhh... I've never even met you dude..." replies the hat wearing blonde.  
"Heh heh heh heh ouch, so you've forgotten me, eh?" the brown haired man chuckles evilly.  
"Uhhhh... I'm really sorry dude but I really don't remember you..." T.K. admits trying to remember meeting the man before.  
"Your words hurt me, just like you hurt me that day..." Pipet remarks with an evil grin.  
The digidestined shiver apprehensively as a disturbing chill in the air send shivers down their spines.

"I'll never forget that day, I invited you over to my house to play, and not only did you break all my favorite toys... you abandoned me and ditched me for your stupid loser friends!" Pippet screams in rage at the memory.  
As the brown haired man says this, the gang can't help but notice Pippet slowly shrinking and changing shape.  
Once the transformation is complete, the heroes are met with a little marionette wielding a hole filled hammer wearing a red hat standing infront of them.  
"P-P-Puppetmon!?" the older digidestined (especially T.K.) gasp in shock as they stare at their old foe one of the Dark Masters with their mouths agape.  
"And now I'll get my revenge on you and your dumb friends!" Puppetmon shouts as he throws the wooden X attached to his back like a boomerang at the heroes.

"Digiarmor Energize!" Davis cries immediately. "Veemon armordigivole too... Flamedramon, the fire of Courage." Veemon chants as the digiegg of courage powers him up.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cries launching a fireball. "Spiral Twister!" shouts Biyomon as the green tornado of flame forms. "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon cheers launching a ball of flaming energy.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon calls punching the ground as pillars of fire erupt from the sidewalk. The multitude of fire attacks strikes the X casting it aflame sending it crashing to the ground.  
As the pieces of wood land they disintegrate into a pile of ash sending Puppetmon into a frenzy. "Grrrr... You'll pay for that!" the puppet digimon wails before swinging his hammer left and right hitting the digimon who burned his cross several times.  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon cries leaping from behind as after digivolving from Gabumon he freezes the crazed marionette in a block of ice stopping the hammer's assault of smacking his friends in the face.

"I'm not cold, I'm not cold, I'm not cold." Puppetmon repeats over and over shivering once the ice breaks setting him free.  
Due to the constant rain of lies, the puppets nose grows so long it begins poking T.K. in the stomach.  
"Ahhhhhh!" T.K. Yelps in pain as the nose begins spinning like a drill. "Hiiiiyahhhh!" Guilmon shouts karate chopping the spinning nose, only to be stunned by a metal clang as everyone sweatdrops.  
"H-Huh!?" Puppetmon squeals as seconds later his entire nose falls off. Kari and Gatomon stare and silently nod at each other as well as T.K. and Patamon ready to finish off the deranged pupped.  
"Digiarmor energize!" T.K. and Kari exclaim simultaneously. "Patamon armor digivolve too... Pegasusmon flying Hope!" says the flying horse. "Gatomon armor digivolve too... Nefertimon the angel of Light!" calls the digivolved cat.  
"Golden Noose!" The two digimon shout simultaneously as they trap their foe in glowing rope restricting his movement. With Puppetmon unable to move from being contained by the chains of light, Nefertimon reverts to Gatomon as Kari's digivice begins to glow.  
"Gatomon digivolve too... Angewoman!" the white feline calls transforming into an angel. "Celestial Arrow!" the angelic female shouts firing an arrow from her bow at Puppetmon.  
Angewoman's Celestial Arrow strikes the lonely digimon in the heart as sweat flies off his face before reverting to data. "I think it's safe to assume that the Dark Masters are behind all this..." Izzy replies as everyone looks dumbfounded at the event that just took place...


End file.
